Waking the Demon
by crazyhikari
Summary: Marik is bullied at school, until one Halloween Night when he gets his revenge! ONESHOT and Halloween Special


**Happy Halloween! I have made this special one-shot for you and hope you will like! xD I will admit the idea is not original from me as I got the idea from Bullet for my Valentine's music video from the song "Waking the Demon" hence the title :) I also know it's short, but I didn't want to add anymore because it would have ruined it. Anyways Enjoy! xD**

**Marik = Yami Marik**

**Malik = Marik**

**Italics = Lyrics (not all of them are on there!)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yugioh, idea, title or the lyrics.**

**WARNING: Shonenai (It has a boyxboy theme) and Violence and Gore (You can be the judge of that! (It's also my first time writing violence and gore))**

**Waking the Demon**

_Helpless!  
>My eyes are bleeding from the fear that's inside <em>

WHACK! Marik groaned as his books went piling down onto the floor. He had no doubt that the laughter that was ringing in his ears were from his tormenters. They have bullied him since he transferred here from Egypt. Sighing, he picked up his books and went to his locker. Inside his locker was a metal band poster and it was filled with messy pilings of books and unfinished homework, on the door hanging was a small calendar that had a ring round a specific date. Marik chucked in the rest of his books and got out the ones he needed for his homework. He paused, and then crossed off the day on his calendar, shut his locker and left.

_You sealed your demise when you took what was mine_  
><em>Don't try to stop me from avenging this world<em>  
><em>No voice to be heard<em>

Marik watched near a tree as a car pulled up in an abandoned car park. It was near a 'haunted' forest and his eyes narrowed as he saw the leader of his tormenters get out of the car, leaned against it and looked at his watch. He seemed to be waiting for something. Moments later, Marik got his answer as another car pulled up. A young boy who had a striking similar appearance to himself get out, he was more beautiful and innocent looking than Marik, whose breath caught in his throat when he looked at the boy. He saw them kiss and Marik face fell from a look of wonder to a look of disgust and he turned away and looked at the moon. It was a half moon tonight, Marik sighed again and after a longing glance back at Malik, he turned and left.

___Caution!_  
><em>There's just no limits to the boundaries you push<em>__

Next day at school was just as fun as the last. Marik was walking to his desk when he got tripped up by the same boy he saw the night before. Marik growled to himself and managed to get himself up and to his desk without anymore bother. But as the day went on, he had his hood from his jacket pulled around and the tormenter kept pulling it on his head so he couldn't see. He really was getting sick of it. When the end of the day finally arrived, Marik sighed with relief. He went to his locker, this time without his books being knocked from his hands and put his books away. He crossed another day off his calendar and looked at it.

'Not too much longer' Marik thought with a smirk and with that happy thought, he turned and left.

_I warned you but still you just fuck with my mind_

Another day came and Marik could swear the bullying was getting worse. I mean what was so funny about throwing paper balls at him and pouring yoghurt over his head? Marik struggled to keep his temper in, but found that his patience was wearing thin. He went to his locker at the end of the day and what he saw made him forget his tormentors; Malik. However, Malik didn't seem to notice he was there. Marik sighed and deposited his books and collected the ones he needed for his homework, crossed another day off his calendar and looked at it with a smirk.

'Tomorrow' he thought to himself and slammed his locker shut with a grim satisfaction and went home.

_There's no escape from this rage that I feel_  
><em>Nothing is real<em>

Today was a very important day, but it was also the most painful. He went into gym class and Marik found it was fucking dodgeball of all things! Marik gritted his teeth and went through it and he had ball after ball thrown at him by the leering jocks. After an hour of suffering this, it was time to shower. Thankfully the jocks left the showers before he had even finished so when he did, he took his time getting dried and dressed, he then gathered all his belongings and went to leave. As he got to the door, he was ambushed by two strong guys, dragging him to where the changing room lockers were and they pinned him down on the seats. Marik's eyes widened as he saw the leader of his tormenters produce a bar of soap and wrapped round Marik's towel.  
>'This was going to fucking hurt' Marik thought to himself and braced himself. WHACK! Marik groaned as it made contact with his stomach. WHACK! It was all Marik could do to stop himself from screaming out as he was hit over and over again on his stomach. For what seemed like an eternity, it stopped. Marik coughed and glared as they laughed at him and left. Marik groaned as he got himself up and managed to stumble to his locker, he grabbed his books and crossed off the circled day, which read; 31st October, Marik smirked and left where he went to heal his injuries. Tonight was the night.<p>

_Waking The Demon__  
><em>

7:56pm was when the same car Marik had watched every week pull up in the car park. Marik watched with a smirk as he tossed an egg up in the air and caught it.

'This was it' he thought to himself.

_Where'd you run to?_

Meanwhile, Malik went out of his front door and smiled when he saw his friends waiting outside in their car for him. He climbed in and laughing and joking around, the car left for the night.

_Walk in the shadows_  
><em>Watch the blood flow!<em>

Marik watched with glee as his tormenter become impatient and anxious. Marik looked up at the sky, then took a deep breath and threw, with accuracy, the egg right onto his tormentor's car which startled the jock, who saw Marik, who ran off into the woods with the jock in pursuit. Marik ran further and further into the woods and found with a smirk that he was more agile and faster than his tormenter. He just needed some time, and then fell in pain as the full moon hit him. His once lilac eyes turning a deep blood red, his ears pointing to enhance his senses, his hands and feet becoming black and nails pointed, sharp and long, his legs became much longer, his back and shoulders became more wider and broad and finally his teeth became like fangs; sharp and long.

_There's not much longer, so don't try and fight_  
><em>Your bodies weakening, Walk to the light<em>

At the end of this transformation the jock caught up to Marik and froze as Marik stood. He stared in fear as Marik turned around and showed his tormenter what he had become. After one final look of horror at Marik, the jock tried to run. But Marik leapt at him with speed and skill in frenzy, the hunted became the hunter in moments and Marik stabbed both his legs, making the jock paralysed so he couldn't escape. Marik bit his hands off to start with and then proceeded to his legs; the jock screamed in pain and Marik then used his beast strength and broke both his shoulders and back, almost killing him. The jock continued to scream in pain and begged for mercy, which Marik ignored and gouged his eyes out, which Marik squeezed and a strange, clear liquid oozing from his fingers, whilst blood was oozing out of the jock's. Marik found that there was no point in keeping him alive anymore, so he sank his teeth into his neck and sedated his thirst for blood and ate the rest of his flesh and organs until only the bones remained, which he disposed of by chewing them until they were completely disfigured. He went off and hid for the rest of the night in a cave, for when he would turn human again.

_Those painful times so alone so ashamed_  
><em>I'm not coming back there's nothing to gain<em>

The following day, a poster was all around the school looking for a young man that went missing on Halloween Night. Marik walked into school and had his books knocked from his hands _again_! Sighing, Marik picked them up again and walked to his locker, he then saw Malik come in and kiss the new leader of the jocks and now his main tormenter. He smirked at their retreating form and Malik looked back directly at him, smirked as his eyes gleams a blood red colour and he turned back and walked arm in arm with his new "boyfriend". Marik chuckled, as he crossed off a new day, which was on a new month now towards the full moon and went to class to let the countdown begin...

_Waking the Demon!_

B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-

**Did you like? I hope so, please review *chibi eyes* This was my first time doing a horror thing, so flames are welcome, just no insults or I'll get Yami Marik to hug you xD and I really want to know how I did.**


End file.
